Jurassic World The Game: Combat Strike
Jurassic World The Game: Combat Strike, is a video game developed by Ludia, released for the PS4 and XBOX One on June 16, 2016. Gameplay The game allows you to use your own dinosaur in a fight in a side view camera fights, made the best of 3 rounds. The team was 3, and get ready to battle. The battle against opponents in areas when they defeated, and victory. These classes included Carnivores, Herbivores, Pterosaurs and Amphibians. Story Mode #Ankylosaurus/Story Mode #Velociraptor/Story Mode #Corythosaurus/Story Mode #Euoplocephalus/Story Mode #Zhejiangopterus/Story Mode #Giganotosaurus/Story Mode #Ophiacodon/Story Mode #Monolophosaurus/Story Mode #Kaprosuchus/Story Mode #Deinocheirus/Story Mode Arcade Ladder Mode The Arcade Ladder Mode is now a sub-section of the "Towers" mode and can be found with these directions - One Player/Towers/Traditional Towers/Classic. The Arcade Ladder consists of 10 characters, with the 7th dinosaur always being the sub-boss Pachyceratops, Koolasaurus, Stegoceratops, Ankylodocus, Giganocephalus, Diplotator, Spinoraptor, Suchoripterus, Carnoraptor & Tropeogopterus and the 8th dinosaur always being the final boss, Indominus Rex. The rungs feature the opponent with lit torches on both sides, which light up as soon as the player selects the ladder and are doused once the opponent is defeated. The transition to the match always features the opponent with animated smoke behind them. #Triceratops/Arcade Ladder Mode #Majungasaurus/Arcade Ladder Mode #Alanqa/Arcade Ladder Mode #Limnoscelis/Arcade Ladder Movie #Argentinosaurus/Arcade Ladder Mode #Diplodocus/Arcade Ladder Mode #Tropeognathus/Arcade Ladder Mode #Utahraptor/Arcade Ladder Mode #Carnotaurus/Arcade Ladder Mode #Labyrinthodontia/Arcade Ladder Mode #Tapejara/Arcade Ladder Mode Conquest Mode # The Jungle # The Temple # The Bone Cavern # The Icy Mountain # The Ice Temple # The Prison Castle # The Thorny Cliffs # The Thorny Castle # Arkosaurus' Fortress # Indominus Castle Codes At the main menu, press L and R button. Playable Dinosaurs # Triceratops (Herbivore) (Common) # Majungasaurus (Carnivore) (Common) # Alanqa (Pterosaur) (Common) # Limnoscelis (Amphibian) (Common) # Argentinosaurus (Herbivore) (Common) # Diplodocus (Herbivore) (Rare) # Tropeognathus (Pterosaur) (Common) # Utahraptor (Carnivore) (Common) # Carnotaurus (Carnivore) (Rare) # Labyrinthodontia (Amphibian) (Common) # Tapejara (Pterosaur) (Rare) # Koolasuchus (Amphibian) (Rare) # Stegosaurus (Herbivore) (Super Rare) # Hatzegopteryx (Pterosaur) (Common) # Guanlong (Carnivore) (Common) # Diplocaulus (Amphibian) (Common) # Quetzalcoatlus (Pterosaur) (Super Rare) # Tuojiangosaurus (Herbivore) (Common) # Nasutoceratops (Herbivore) (Rare) # Tyrannosaurus Rex (Carnivore) (Legendary) # Ankylosaurus (Herbivore) (Super Rare) # Metriorhynchus (Amphibian) (Super Rare) # Pteranodon (Pterosaur) (Legendary) # Velociraptor (Carnivore) (Super Rare) # Pelecanimimus (Herbivore) (Common) # Spinosaurus (Carnivore) (Super Rare) # Bonitasaura (Herbivore) (Common) # Allosaurus (Carnivore) (Rare) # Supersaurus (Herbivore) (Super Rare) # Dimetrodon (Carnivore) (Legendary) # Sarcosuchus (Amphibian) (Legendary) # Coloborhynchus (Pterosaur) (Common) # Corythosaurus (Herbivore) (Rare) # Dilophosaurus (Carnivore) (Rare) # Dsungaripterus (Pterosaur) (Rare) # Euoplocephalus (Herbivore) (Super Rare) # Gallimimus (Herbivore) (Rare) # Zhejiangopterus (Pterosaur) (Super Rare) # Ichthyostega (Amphibian) (Legendary) # Giganotosaurus (Carnivore) (Rare) # Irritator (Carnivore) (Rare) # Ostafrikasaurus (Carnivore) (Legendary) # Parasaurolophus (Herbivore) (Super Rare) # Rajasaurus (Carnivore) (Super Rare) # Pachycephalosaurus (Herbivore) (Rare) # Unaysaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) # Tyrannotitan (Carnivore) (Rare) # Suchomimus (Carnivore) (Legendary) # Pyroraptor (Carnivore) (Rare) # Prionosuchus (Amphibian) (Legendary) # Microposaurus (Amphibian) (Legendary) # Ophiacodon (Carnivore) (Rare) # Shunosaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) # Monolophosaurus (Carnivore) (Rare) # Dimorphodon (Pterosaur) (Legendary) # Therizinosaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) # Kaprosuchus (Amphibian) (Super Rare) # Scaphognathus (Pterosaur) (Legendary) # Nundasuchus (Amphibian) (Rare) # Rhamphorhynchus (Pterosaur) (Rare) # Postosuchus (Amphibian) (Super Rare) # Arkosaurus (Carnivore) (Legendary) # Gorgoraptor (Carnivore) (Legendary) # Naxoceratops (Herbivore) (Legendary) # Cassosaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) # Hillierosaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) Unlockable Dinosaurs # Antarctopelta (Herbivore) (Legendary) Unlock Antarctopelta, Complete Story Mode with Ankylosaurus # Megalosaurus (Carnivore) (Legendary) Unlock Megalosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Allosaurus # Troodon (Carnivore) (Legendary) Unlock Troodon, Complete Story Mode with Guanlong # Ceratosaurus (Carnivore) (Legendary) Unlock Ceratosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Monolophosaurus # Pachyrhinosaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) Unlock Pachyrhinosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Triceratops # Segnosaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) Unlock Segnosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Diplodocus # Deinocheirus (Herbivore) (Legendary) Unlock Deinocheirus, Complete Story Mode with Therizinosaurus # Metriacanthosaurus (Carnivore) (Legendary) Unlock Metriacanthosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Carnotaurus # Erlikosaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) Unlock Erlikosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Pachycephalosaurus # Yutyrannus (Carnivore) (Legendary) Unlock Yutyrannus, Complete Story Mode with Tyrannosaurus Rex # Secodontosaurus (Carnivore) (Legendary) Unlock Secodontosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Dimetrodon # Kentrosaurus (Herbivore) (Legendary) Unlock Kentrosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Stegosaurus # Gorgosaurus (Carnivore) (Legendary) Unlock Gorgosaurus, Complete Story Mode with Giganotosaurus # Stygimoloch (Herbivore) (Rare) Unlock Stygimoloch, Collect the Fossils in The Bone Cavern # Styracosaurus (Herbivore) (Super Rare) Unlock Styracosaurus, Collect the Fossils in The Ice Temple # Ouranosaurus (Herbivore) (Super Rare) Unlock Ouranosaurus, Collect the Fossils in Arkosaurus' Fortress # Stegoceratops (Herbivore/Hybrid) (Super Rare) Unlock Stegoceratops, Unlock Codes in 51913 # Ankylodocus (Herbivore/Hybrid) (Super Rare) Unlock Ankylodocus, Unlock Codes in 33012 # Indominus Rex (Carnivore/Hybrid) (Legendary) Unlock Indominus Rex, Unlock Codes in 71710 # Pelecanipteryx (Pterosaur/Hybrid) (Common) Unlock Pelecanipteryx, Unlock Codes in 67150 # Spinoraptor (Carnivore/Hybrid) (Super Rare) Unlock Spinoraptor, Unlock Codes in 21030 # Koolasaurus (Amphibian/Hybrid) (Legendary) Unlock Koolasaurus, Unlock Codes in 15189 # Limnorhynchus (Pterosaur/Hybrid) (Common) Unlock Limnorhynchus, Unlock Codes in 12301 # Tropeogopterus (Pterosaur/Hybrid) (Super Rare) Unlock Tropeogopterus, Unlock Codes in 83749 # Giganocephalus (Herbivore/Hybrid) (Super Rare) Unlock Giganocephalus, Unlock Codes in 31849 # Diplotator (Amphibian/Hybrid) (Rare) Unlock Diplotator, Unlock Codes in 52940 # Pachyceratops (Herbivore/Hybrid) (Rare) Unlock Pachyceratops, Unlock Codes in 59201 # Suchoripterus (Pterosaur/Hybrid) (Legendary) Unlock Suchoripterus, Unlock Codes in 04291 # Carnoraptor (Carnivore/Hybrid) (Rare) Unlock Carnoraptor, Unlock Codes in 38191 # Priotrodon (Carnivore/Hybrid) (Legendary) Unlock Priotrodon, Unlock Codes in 93120 # Ostaposaurus (Amphibian/Hybrid) (Legendary) Unlock Ostaposaurus, Unlock Codes in 69523 Cast *'Ed Helms' – Triceratops *'Luke Evans' – Majungasaurus, Suchoripterus *'Tania Gunadi' – Alanqa *'Johnny Depp' – Limnoscelis *'Steve Blum' – Argentinosaurus *'Scott Menville' – Diplodocus *'Linda Larkin' – Tropeognathus, Scaphognathus *'Will Friedle' – Utahraptor, Stygimoloch *'Gerard Butler' – Carnotaurus, Megalosaurus, Gorgosaurus *'Josh Keaton' – Labyrinthodontia, Dimetrodon *'Liv Tyler '– Tapejara, Kentrosaurus *'Stephen Lang' – Koolasuchus, Kaprosuchus, Priotrodon *'Tim Curry' – Stegosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus *'Helen Mirren' – Hatzegopteryx *'John Patrick Lowrie' – Guanlong, Nundasuchus *'Billy Nighy' – Diplocaulus *'Andy Serkis' – Quetzalcoatlus *'Nick Robinson' – Tuojiangosaurus, Prionosuchus *'Tress MacNeille' – Nasutoceratops, Therizinosaurus *'Scott McNeill' – Tyrannosaurus Rex, Koolasaurus *'Jim Cummings' – Ankylosaurus *'Kathleen Barr' – Metriorhynchus, Spinoraptor, Segnosaurus, Hillierosaurus *'Steve Malpass' – Pteranodon, Antarctopelta *'Brad Dourif' – Velociraptor, Metriacanthosaurus, Cassosaurus *'Veronica Taylor' – Pelecanimimus, Ouranosaurus *'Lee Tockar' – Spinosaurus, Ankylodocus *'Ben Cullum' – Bonitasaura, Ophiacodon *'Neil Ross' – Allosaurus *'Sam Worthington' – Supersaurus *'John Silke' – Sarcosuchus, Arkosaurus *'Ian James Corlett' – Coloborhynchus *'Tara Strong' – Corythosaurus, Deinocheirus *'Bruce Willis' – Dilophosaurus *'Steven Brand' – Dsungaripterus, Limnorhynchus *'Chuck McCann' – Euoplocephalus, Naxoceratops *'Rosie Huntington-Whiteley' – Gallimimus *'Geoffrey Rush' – Zhejiangopterus, Ceratosaurus *'Sean Bean' – Ichthyostega, Dimorphodon *'Christopher Lee' – Giganotosaurus, Stegoceratops, Ostaposaurus *'Jonathan Freeman' – Irritator, Yutyrannus *'Tim Curry' – Ostafrikasaurus, Diplotator *'Susan Silo' – Parasaurolophus, Pelecanipteryx *'David Kaye' – Rajasaurus *'Charlie Adler' – Pachycephalosaurus *'Ray Winstone' – Unaysaurus *'James Arnold Taylor' – Suchomimus, Secodontosaurus *'Chloe Grace Moretz' – Pyroraptor, Gorgoraptor *'Todd Haberkorn' – Microposaurus, Styracosaurus *'Samuel E. Wright' – Shunosaurus *'Kevin Bayliss' – Monolophosaurus *'Dan Green' – Indominus Rex *'Chris Evans' – Tropeogopterus *'Colleen Clinkenbeard' – Pachyceratops *'Will Forte' – Carnoraptor, Troodon